To Make You Feel My Love
by jessalyn78
Summary: When Zoe's life is on the line Wade realizes just how much he needs her back in his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey" Wade said to Lavon nervously. "I'm just getting some coffee it will only take a second."

"You don't have to worry about bumping into Zoe" Lavon said as he took a bite of bacon. "She left for New York about an hour ago, she's visiting her mother for the weekend."

"Oh" Wade replied nonchalantly. "Well, I hope she enjoys herself."

"She didn't seem to excited about it, you know how it is with Zoe and her mother."

"Right" Wade nodded.

"So um… how are you doing?"

"Good, Good" Wade said as he stared at his feet.

"Okay, how are you really doing?"

"Terrible" Wade admitted. "How is… how is she doing?"

"Not so good" Lavon answered honestly. "She's talking about buying a cat."

"A cat? Good Lord, I really did break that woman's heart. I feel awful."

"You should" Lavon bit back.

"I know!" Wade snapped. "I do! Look, I should go…"

Wade was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You gonna get that?" Wade asked after a long, awkward pause.

"You're closer to the door than I am" Lavon replied.

"Yeah, but it's your… Never mind, I'll get it."

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the door. "Sherriff Bill? What's going on?"

"Is Lavon here?" he asked in a sober tone.

"Yeah" Lavon answered as he walked over to both of them. "What's up?"

"Lavon" Bill said as he took his hat off and placed it over his chest. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Lavon asked nervously.

"It's about Zoe."

"No" Wade whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"What… what's going on?" Lavon asked.

"She was in a massive car accident."

"No" Wade repeated louder as he chocked back a sob.

"Is she…" Lavon stopped before he finished his question and took a deep breath. "Is she… dead?"

"No" the Sherriff answered.

"Thank God" Wade gasped.

"But it doesn't look good. She's been admitted to Mobile General Hospital. You should probably get there as soon as possible."

Wade and Lavon exchanged glances.

"We'll take my car" he said as he grabbed his keys.

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" Lavon said as he sat next to Wade in the waiting room and handed him a cup of coffee. "Any news?"

"No, she's still in surgery" Wade replied sadly. "I still can't believe this happened" he added as he fought tears.

"I can't either. I mean- she, she could die…"

"She won't" Wade said as he cleared his throat. "Don't even go there."

"But Sherriff Bill said…"

"Bill's an idiot" Wade interrupted. "She's Zoe. She's strong, and stubborn as a mule, and so full of life."

"But she isn't immortal" Lavon argued.

"Excuse me" a woman interrupted as she walked towards Wade and Zoe.

"Candice" Lavon said as he hugged her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" she asked as she cried softly.

"Zoe's in surgery. She sustained some head trauma, they haven't told us much more than that yet…"

"Do you know anything about what happened with the accident?"

"No" Wade said. "We kind of left before Sherriff Bill had a chance to tell us about the accident. They didn't tell you?"

"No" she sighed.

"The hospital called me and said she was in surgery, that she'd been in a car accident. That's all I know."

"He said the accident was in Bluebell" Lavon said. "I wonder who the other person involved was?"

"Let's just focus on Zoe right now" Wade answered.

"You two must have been waiting here for hours" Candice said sympathetically. "Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted" Lavon sighed.

"Excuse me" a doctor interrupted. "Are you Zoe Hart's family?"

"Yes" Candice said urgently. "What happened?"

"Well Zoe made it through surgery."

"Thank God" Wade gasped.

"But, she has significant amount of swelling in her brain."

"What does that mean?" Lavon asked.

"She's comatose."

"Oh my God!" Candice gasped.

"But… she's going to be okay, right?" Wade asked softly as tears ran down his face. "She's going to wake up…"

"We aren't sure" the doctor admitted. "Head injuries can be fairly unpredictable. At this point Zoe could wake up in a few hours and be just fine or…"

"Or what?" Lavon asked staring at the floor as he fought the urge to cry.

"Or she could remain like this for the rest of her life."

"No" Candice cried.

"We're still optimistic" he said softly. "It's only been a few hours, but the more time she's like this the more her condition is likely to remain permanent."

"Can I see her?" Wade asked.

"Sure" the doctor answered. "You all may see her. One at a time."

"I'll go in first" Candice said as she moved between Wade and Lavon.

"I... can't believe this" Wade said horrified.

"I know" Lavon said as he ran over to the television and turned it on.

"Really?" Wade snapped "You're going to watch tv right now?"

"I want to see the news. See if they say anything about the accident."

"Coming up next, Brick Breeland, a well-known doctor and Bluebell resident, has been charged with driving while intoxicated after he collided head on with another vehicle earlier this evening. The driver of that car, a woman from Bluebell, is said to be in critical condition."

"Oh my God!" Lavon gasped.

"I'm going to kill him" Wade said angrily as he clenched his fists tightly and tried to catch his breath.

"Of all people… Brick drove drunk."

"And he could have killed Zoe! She still could…" Wade stopped before finishing his sentence. "I bet he did this on purpose."

"Wade-"

"He's always had it out for Zoe. He was threatened by her."

"Wade, that doesn't make any sense. You think he purposefully got in an accident after getting plastered on the off-chance that the car he hit would be Zoe's?"

"I don't know!" Wade yelled. "All I know is that Zoe's in a coma, and she might never wake up! God, and the way we left things… It was one thing to know I wasn't going to get her back, but to think that her life's over!"

"Excuse me" Candice said. "I've finished visiting with my daughter if one of you would like to see her."

Wade looked at Lavon.

"Go ahead" he nodded.

"Thank you" he replied as he began to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Doc" Wade croaked as he took her hand. "It just doesn't seem right seeing you hooked up to all these machines. You should be dancing, or laughing, or coming up with one of your crazy schemes. God, I think that's one of the things I love about you the most. You're always trying to help everyone else whether it be me or Lavon or one of your patients or even a baby goat. You've got such a big heart. And I stomped all over it…"

He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek as he started to cry again.

"You know, I don't think I ever even told you that I love you. But I do. God, I do. I love you so much. Please wake up Zoe. Fight. Even if we never get back together, even if you never want to see me again, wake up and have the best life you can because you deserve it. And because I don't know how I'm going to make it without you without at least knowing that somewhere out there you're happy."

"I want you to know something" he added as he moved closer to her. "No matter what happens, I'm never going to forget what we had. I'm never going to forget how you make me feel, and no other woman will ever make me feel the way you do Zoe Hart. You're the only woman who has ever meant anything to me, and you always will be."

Wade kissed her hand and then got up from his chair, but then was startled by the sound of the machines beeping wildly.

"Oh my God" he gasped. "Oh my God! We need help in here!" he yelled as he opened the door to her room.

"Help!"

"What is it?" a nurse asked as she ran into the room. "Oh no" she gasped. "I need a crash cart!"

"A crash cart?" Wade asked horrified. "Does that mean… she's dying?"

"Sir, you need to get out of the way."

"But… but no. This isn't happening. How can this be happening?"

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she okay?" Wade asked breathlessly as a number of doctors and nurses ran into the room. As Wade noticed that the beeping from the machines had ceased completely he felt his face drain pale.

"Clear" the nurse yelled as she tried to revive Zoe. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity to Wade before she said anything. "Clear!" she repeated, and this time the machines resumed beeping at the pace they had before the entire incident.

"Thank God" Wade gasped as he choked back tears. "She's okay, right?"

"Sir, you need to leave" the doctor said coldly as he looked Zoe over. "Prep OR 4" he added to the nurse. "We need to get her back into surgery as soon as possible."

"Surgery, for what?" Wade asked urgently.

"Sir!" the doctor snapped. "I am not going to tell you again, you need to leave or I'm going to have security remove you from the building."

"What is going on?" he asked desperately, his eyes filling with tears.

The doctor took pity on him and gave him a brief explanation.

"She's bleeding internally. If we don't take care if it soon, she's going to crash again."

"And by 'crash' you mean…"

"She could die" he confirmed. "You need to go" he added pointing to the door.

Wade leaned against the wall outside the door and processed everything that happened. Zoe was in a coma, and she was still in danger of dying. He could lose her forever. A horrible feeling swept over him, a feeling he had never experienced before. A feeling so terrible that it was rivaled only by the feeling he got when his mama died. "Oh God" he sighed as he ran into the bathroom and began to throw up. "I didn't mean it Zoe" he said to himself as he started to cry. "I never meant to hurt you… I- I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Wade said nervously as he joined Lavon and Zoe's mother in the waiting room once again. "They took Zoe in for surgery again-"

"We know" Candice interrupted.

"God" Lavon sighed. "How much can the poor girl take. She just got through a five hour surgery, she's still in a coma, and now they have to do more."

"She died" Wade said staring off into the distance. "She died right in front of me."

"What are you talking about?" Candice snapped sharply.

"Zoe died, they revived her."

"What?" she gasped. "Why the hell didn't they tell us that!?"

"I don't know" Wade shrugged. "It was the scariest moment of my life. Find out anything else about Brick?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well" Lavon sighed. "The town is outraged, and they're demanding to find out who the girl he hit was. I don't think it's gonna take them to long to figure it out though…"

"Dealing with the town riff-raff will be fun" Zoe's mother muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Riff-raff?" Lavon asked arching a brow.

"You know" Wade said angrily. "Zoe loves the people in Bluebell."

"She should have stayed with me" her mother snapped angrily. "She never should have stayed in this hell hole of a town, this never should have happened!"

"Zoe didn't get hurt because she stayed in Bluebell" Wade said through gritted teeth. "She got hurt because Brick Breeland got hammered and then got behind the wheel of a car!"

"I still can't believe it" Lavon said. "It just doesn't seem possible to me for Brick to be that irresponsible. I mean, he's a jerk and an ass, but drunk driving? It just doesn't sound like him."

"Excuse me" Lemon said softly as she walked into the waiting room. "Hello."

"Lemon" Lavon said as he stood up. "What are you…"

"I wanted to see how Zoe was doing" she explained nervously.

"Like you give a damn about Zoe" Wade scoffed. "You just want to find out if she's dead because that will mean your father will get more jail time!"

"That isn't true" Lemon said defensively. "Now, I'm not going to pretend that Zoe and I are best friends or anything, but for goodness sake's I don't want her to…"

"She's in surgery" Lavon said as he put his hand on her arm. "It's not good."

"I'm so sorry" Lemon said horrified.

"It isn't your fault" Lavon said reassuringly. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Not so good" she said as her face drained pale. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Lemon-" Lavon called out as he followed her.

"What was all that about?" Candice asked Wade.

"Beats me. It's Lemon Breeland, I've never understood that woman. I feel bad, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that…"

"She's the bitch?" Candice asked bluntly.

"What?" Wade gasped.

"She's the one that hates Zoe, right."

"Yeah" Wade nodded. "She's lightened up, but…"

"She had it coming" Candice said reassuringly. "It's cute you know…"

"What?" Wade asked.

"How protective you are of my daughter. I can tell you love her."

"Thank you" Wade said.

"It wasn't a compliment" Candice snapped back. "I don't give compliments. It was an observation."

"Excuse me" the doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Candice asked nervously.

"We're done with surgery."

"Did she make it?" Wade asked urgently.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Bad news?" Candice asked as she chocked back a sob.

"Blood flow to Zoe's brain was blocked for a period of time."

"What does that mean?" Wade asked.

"She's less likely to wake up from her coma.."

"No!" Candice shouted as she started to sob.

"But- there's still hope. There's still hope, right?"

"Like I said before. The longer she's unconscious the less likely she'll wake up…"

"But you don't know that!" Wade shouted as tears fell down his face. "You don't know Zoe. She's a fighter. She's going to get through this! She has to."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zoe's going to wake up!" Wade insisted angrily.

"We're remaining hopeful" the doctor responded, "but you need to start making plans just in case."

"Just in case what?" Candice gasped.

"Just in case she doesn't wake up. There are a number of great after care centers in the area-"

"No" Wade interrupted. "We aren't gonna ship Zoe off somewhere. If she needs to be taken care of, she's got plenty of people who love her."

"Wade" Candice said. "What you are suggesting is ridiculous. Zoe is going to need someone to bathe her, to change her feeding tubes, monitor her vitals, exercise her muscles so they don't atrophy, change her catheter, she's going to need round the clock care. Who would be willing to do that?"

"I would" Wade argued.

"The best thing for Zoe would be-"

"The best thing for Zoe wouldn't be getting tucked away in a corner somewhere so everyone can forget about her. She needs to know how much she's loved. Besides, she could still wake up so we shouldn't even talk about this."

"Often times, the friends and family members of comatose patients benefit from support groups, or therapy" the doctor said to Wade softly. "There are a few numbers I could give you if-"

"I don't need a damn shrink!" Wade interrupted. "I need you to do your job and help her, so she's not lying in that damn bed for the rest of her life."

Candice winced at his words. "If she isn't awake by the end of the week, what her chances of waking up?" she asked the doctor as her voice broke.

"Very slim" he admitted.

"What are my options then?" she asked. "Could we take her off the machines?"

"What?" Wade gasped horrified. "You realize what you're talking about, right? You're talking about killing your own daughter!"

"I don't want her to suffer" Candice cried. "I don't want her to live like this."

"So you're going to kill her!? Please. Please don't do that. I'll take care of her. I'll do whatever you want!" he begged.

"This is my decision" Candice said coldly as she got up from her seat. "There a few things I want to talk to the doctor about."

"No" Wade said to himself quietly as he fought tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey beautiful" Wade said softly as he kissed Zoe's hand. "You might here people talkin' about some things that might confuse you, but I don't want you to worry. I'm not giving up on you Zoe Hart. I'm not going to let them take you from me. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you ever again. You can take as long as you need to wake up. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you do wake up. Okay, baby? I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lemon" Lavon said softly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she snapped back. "My daddy's going to prison, that's what's wrong!"

"Your father did a terrible thing" Lavon said softly.

"Oh, no he didn't" Lemon scoffed, her hand flying to cover her mouth after she realized what she said.

"I know Zoe isn't your favorite person, but Lemon, she's one of my best friends and she could die."

"I know" she said sympathetically. "I know that, I'm so sorry. What happened to Zoe is terrible."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I mean" she said with a whisper. "My daddy wasn't the one who hit Zoe."

"What?" he gasped. "But…"

"He's covering for someone."

"But who would Brick risk going to prison for?"

"His daughter" Lemon answered as her face grew pale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" George said as he ran into the hospital waiting room. "I got your message. Is Zoe okay!?"

"No" Wade answered. "No she isn't. She's in a coma, George and I need your help."

"With what?" he asked urgently.

"They're talking about taking her off the machines if she's not awake in a week… They want to kill her George."

"She'd still have a chance of waking up after a week?" George asked.

"The doctor says it's a small one" Wade admitted. "But yes, she'd still have a chance."

"Then I'll help you" George answered tearfully. "Zoe deserves a chance. Can… can I see her?"

"Sure" Wade answered. "It's- um- room 202. It's right down the hall."

"Thanks" George replied.

"No problem" Wade nodded as he sat in a chair in the waiting area. "God I need a drink" he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God" George gasped as he saw Zoe. "So it's really true? You're the one that Brick hit. You're really in a coma. This is going to sound ridiculous, especially to you, but I didn't actually think those were real. I thought they only happened on those soaps Tansy likes to watch. Um, you should know I'm going to help Wade. He's all torn up about this, but he really wants to help you... And um, so do I. So, you hang in there and you fight cause you've got a whole lot of people who care about you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade!?" Earl yelled as he stumbled towards him.

"Earl?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed stiches" he said holding his hand up. "I cut my hand on a broken bottle."

"Oh" Wade sighed. "You didn't drive yourself here, did you?"

"No" he answered. "Of course not, I'm plastered. I took a cab."

"Good" Wade sighed. "Because drunk driving is just about one of the stupidest things a person could do."

"Thanks for the lecture mom" Earl said as he started to walk away. "Wait a minute- you're upset about something."

"That's very perceptive of you Earl" Wade replied sarcastically.

"What are you doin' in the hospital anyway?"

"Zoe's here. She was in an accident."

"That cute little doctor you're all in love with?" Earl asked sympathetically.

"Yeah" Wade sighed. "That's the one."

"I- I'm so sorry" Earl said as he sat next to him. "There's nothing worse than losing a woman you love" he said softly.

"Yeah" Wade agreed.

Earl held out his hand to Wade and Wade shot him a confused look.

"Let's pray" he said. "Let's pray for Zoe."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey" Wade said softly as he entered Zoe's room

"Hey" George replied.

"Anything new, did the doctor say anything?"

"No, it's just been her and me in here" George said as he looked at Zoe. "God, this is so surreal."

"I know" Wade agreed. "She's so full of life, to see her like this-"

"It's terrible" George said as he cleared his throat.

"Her Mama's still talking about, well you know-" he said looking at Zoe cautiously. "How can we stop that?"

"Well" George sighed. "We have a couple of options. We can petition the courts for someone other than Candice to become Zoe's caretaker."

"I'll do it" Wade said as he took her hand.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea" George said cautiously.

"And why's that?"

"You're her ex-boyfriends, her ex-boyfriend who works at a bar and has exhibited a pattern of irresponsibility. I don't think the courts are going to go for it."

"Well then who's gonna take care of her?" Wade asked as his voice broke. "We can't let Candice-"

"We won't" George quickly interrupted. "Does Zoe have any family around other than Candice?"

"Just that deadbeat non-father that ditched her when she was younger, I'm pretty sure that Candice called him and he still hasn't showed up for her. He's never really been there for her" he scoffed. "He's an idiot" he added softly, looking at Zoe as if he was talking to her.

"Well then I think Lavon's the better choice if we actually want to win this case. He's the well-respected town mayor who obviously has a close relationship with Zoe."

"Lavon will help us" Wade said confidently. "He's not gonna let them give up on her."

"I have to go" George said as he got up. "I'm going to have to move heaven and earth if we want to win this thing by the end of the week. It's still our best bet to have her wake up by the end of the week."

"Thank you" Wade said appreciatevly.

"I'm not doing it for you" he snapped back. "I'm doing it for Zoe."

"That's fine" Wade shrugged. "You don't have to like me, you just have to help Zoe. She deserves a chance. There's so much good someone like her can do in the world."

"You take care of her" George said as he made his way out the door .

"I will" Wade replied. "I'll always take care of you Zoe" he added softly once George left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean?" Lavon asked urgently. "Lemon, what are you talking about?"

"Magnolia hit Zoe" she admitted in a whisper.

"What? How did-"

"That awful woman daddy's been seeing got him drunk, probably so she could swipe some of his money when he wasn't lookin'"

"What does this have to do with Zoe?" Lavon snapped.

"I'm getting' to that! Magnolia snuck out, she took daddy's car. She doesn't have a license, and no one else was in the car with her" she said, her voice breaking.

"How did Brick end up getting arrested?"

"She called both of us, she was so scared. When we got there, both of their cars were totaled, Magnolia was okay, but Zoe…"

"Magnolia didn't call 911 right away? She waited for you and Brick to show up!"

"She was panicked Lavon, she's just a little girl. Daddy said he'd pretend he was the one driving, I tried to convince him not to. I should have tried harder, but I was just so focused on trying to help Zoe, I thought she was dead Lavon."

"Well thank God somebody helped her" he sighed. "Are you going to come forward to the police, are you going to tell them what happened?"

"I don't know! Lavon, I'm so confused" she said as she broke down and started to sob.

"Shh" he said softly as he hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

"Lavon?" Wade asked curiously as he approached them.

"Uhh- yeah?" he asked as he pulled back.

"I need to talk to you- it's about Zoe."

"Is she okay?" Lemon asked urgently.

"Nothing's new" he said sadly. "But I need your help Lavon, Zoe needs your help."

"What, what do you need?"

"I need you to agree to be Zoe's caretaker."

"What?" Lemon gasped.

"If you don't, and she doesn't wake up by the end of the week, they're gonna shut the machines off Lavon. They're gonna- they're gonna kill her."

"You can't let them do that" Lemon said as her face drained pale. "Lavon, you have to do this."

"Of course, of course, whatever you need. I'll do anything you or Zoe need."

"It's a big responsibility" he warned.

"I know, I know that. But Zoe needs me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know" Lemon said as she offered Wade a polite hug.

"Thank you Lemon" Wade answered coldly.

"I think it would help Zoe if the one who hurt her was brought to justice" Lavon said as he gave Lemon a knowing look.

"Oh, he will be" Wade said through clenched teeth.

"I should be going" Lavon said as she smoothed her dress. "Give Zoe my best."

"Thank you" Wade said suspiciously as she walked away.

"Is something goin' on with her?"

"She's just upset about Brick" Lavon said dismissively. "Tell me more about this court case" he said as he rubbed his forehead with his head. "We're suing Zoe's mother?"

"You're doing what?" Candice yelled making her way towards both of them.

"You want to kill Zoe, I'm going fight you, I'm going to fight you nail and tooth."

"Well you're going to lose!" she yelled. "This is what's best for my daughter."

"No it isn't!" he yelled. "Since when did you care about what's best for Zoe!? You only care about what's best for your own damn self!"

"That isn't true" Candice said with an eye roll. "Zoe wouldn't want to live like this. She wouldn't want to be a vegetable, I'm being merciful!"

"You're being ridiculous" he hissed. "And I'm going to make sure that you don't get the chance to hurt her, if it's the last thing I do."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours. " _

"What are you doing?" George interrupted as he walked into Zoe's hospital room.

"Nothing" Wade said flustered as he tried to hide what he was holding.

"The Notebook?" George asked as he snatched it from him.

"Yeah, um, Zoe went on and on about it a couple times when we were together. It's her favorite book I guess."

"So you're reading it to her now?"

"Yeah, I just figured if she does have some idea of what's going on it might help her not be so bored."

"That's kind of sweet" George smirked.

"Yeah whatever" Wade shrugged. "Any news on the case?"

"It took every trick I had up my sleeves, but I filed the paperwork and was able to get a judge to hear the case on Thursday."

"That's cutting it pretty close" Wade said worriedly as he stroked Zoe's cheek.

"It's the best I could do. We have one shot here, we're in for the fight of our lives."

"We'll win" Wade replied as he cleared his throat. "We have to."

"Is she doing any better?" George asked.

"No. No news. She's the same."

"God, I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me too" Wade said as he choked back tears. "Do you think she knows? Do you think she knows what's going on? Do you think she can hear us?"

"I hope so, then she'll know how important it is for her to wake up before the end of the week. She'll know how important it is for her to fight."

"Do ya think she's scared or in pain?" Wade asked shakily as he took her hand.

"I don't think so. She looks so peaceful."

"You know I get what Candice is saying in a way. Seeing her like this is heart-wrenching. I know this isn't what Zoe would want, but my God, we can't just let her die. We can't just give up on her."

"We won't" George responded. "That's why we're doing this, that's why we're fighting for her."

"But what if we don't win?" Wade asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Then we better pray Zoe wakes up on her own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lemon, this is Lavon, call me. You know what this is about" Lavon whispered into his cellphone as he sat in the waiting room.

Lavon stilled as he heard a familiar voice speak to the receptionist. "Yes, I'd like to see Zoe Hart please."

"Magnolia?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Lavon" she replied nervously. "Have you heard anything about Zoe, is she okay?"

"No" Lavon answered sternly. "You put her in a coma Magnolia, she could have died, she still could."

"What are you talking about?" Magnolia asked as her face flushed.

"I know what you did" Lavon answered harshly.

"No, you're wrong" she said shaking her head frantically.

"Lemon was here last night. We talked. She told me what you did!"

"I'm sorry" she said as she chocked back a sob. "I didn't mean to-"

"If you had gotten her help right away she might be in much better shape right now. You do realize that, right?"

"I- I'm sorry. I was scared."

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with wanting your father to take the fall for you?"

"No" she gasped as tears filled her eyes. "It's not like I planned any of this, I just-"

"You just nearly killed my best friend."

"It was an accident!" she pleaded as she took a deep breath. "Are you gonna tell anybody?"

"I'm not sure" Lavon admitted. "I'd rather see you or your sister do the right thing and come forward. You can't run away from this Magnolia, you need to face this."

"I- I have to go" Magnolia said frantically as she took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know Doc" Wade sighed as he took her hand. "I've been thinking about this stupid book I've been reading to you, and why you like it so much. And I thought, I don't know, maybe if I told you a story like this guy in the book told it might give you a reason to wake up. I know I screwed up, and I know you're angry, but what we had- what we _have_ it's pretty special. Now I'm no Nicholas Sparks, whoever the hell that is, but I've been here through our whole relationship, so I guess I'll just let the story speak for itself. So here it goes… Once upon a time there was a sad, lonely man. At some point everything stopped mattering to him. He didn't really have any dreams or passions, or even feelings until one day when a short little brunette came barreling into his house to yell at him about electricity. The next thing he knew he was making out with her in the front seat of his car, until she "played Dixie with her butt" that is. It didn't take him too long to figure out that this girl was different. She was frustrating, smart, beautiful, stubborn, generous, sweet, and _so _damn sexy. And he liked her, he _really_ liked her, and when she finally liked him back he was the happiest man alive. She gave him a reason to dream, a reason to feel and he fell head over heels in love with her."

He looked down at the floor for a moment and swallowed hard as he thought about what he would say next.

"Well Doc" he said as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "I pretty much screwed it all up after that, but I hope you'll give me a chance to fix it. I hope more than anything that you'll open those pretty eyes of yours and get up off this bed, and when you do I hope you take me back baby."

"Excuse me" a man interrupted. "I'd like a moment alone with Zoe."

"Who the hell are you?" Wade asked as he put his hand on her arm protectively.

"I'm her father."

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Zoe's dad is dead" Wade said angrily. "Are you the bastard that ran out on her?"

"I'm the man that raised her" he replied as he cleared his throat. "Zoe is very important to me, I'd really like to see her."

"Really? Cause I've known Zoe for two years and you've seemed none to interested in seeing her."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah" Wade lied. "I'm her boyfriend."

"I've come a long way to see her, could I please just have a minute?" he asked as his voice broke.

"Okay" Wade replied as he stood to his feet.

"Thank you" he nodded. "I'm glad that my daughter has such a... protective man in her life."

Wade nodded as he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey honey" Ethan said softly as he sat next to Zoe. "You're little boyfriend there is right, I've been... distant. I'd really like to fix that. I know I've said that before, but I mean it this time. I'd like us to have a relationship, so please just wake up. I know you can do it. You're tough as nails. So don't you stop fighting. I'll be around" he added as he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"All right" Ethan said coldly to Wade outside the door. "She's all yours."

"Thanks" Wade nodded as he walked way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade?" Lavon asked as he walked into Zoe's hospital room. "Have you gone home at all yet?"

"No" Wade answered as leaning back in his chair.

"You should" he replied as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Go home, take a shower, eat something, get a few hours of sleep. You'll feel better."

"I can't leave her" he said shakily as he grasped Zoe's hand. "What if she wakes up and she doesn't know where she is? What if she's scared?"

"I'll stay with her" Lavon promised. "I'll sit right where you're sitting and I won't leave until you get back. Please Wade? Zoe would want you to take care of yourself."

"I don't know about that" Wade scoffed. "Zoe was pretty pissed at me before…"

"She _would_ want you to take care of yourself" Lavon repeated sternly. "So get your ass up out of that chair, and take a shower. You smell."

"Thanks" Wade said as he stood up. "Um, I've been reading her this book, we're on page 200, and I like to read her the paper so she knows what's going on- they put a new one in the waiting room around 10:30, and…"

"I got this" Lavon said reassuringly. "We'll be fine."

"You'll call me if anything happens?" Wade asked urgently.

"Of course, now go, go!"

"Okay" Wade said nervously as he looked at Zoe. "See you soon Doc. Love ya."

"Woah" Lavon said as Wade walked out. "What have you done to him, huh Z? You got him all tied up in knots. You got all of tied up in knots. I really wish you'd wake up. I'm not sure this whole case with George is going to work out, and if it doesn't…" He stopped for a moment as he cleared his throat and blinked back tears.

"I can't believe it was only two years ago that you came to town. It feels like you've always been here, I can't imagine what it'd feel like if you were gone. I can't imagine losing my friend. The Notebook, huh?" he asked as he picked up the book. "I know the good friend thing here to do would be to read this to you like Wade has been, but I'm sorry this is _way_ too much of a chick book for me. And unlike Wade, I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me once you wake up, so how 'bout instead we just talk. I found something out… and I'm not sure what to do. I really wish you could give me advice on this one Z. I'm not really sure what I should do. I mean, you deserve justice, and Brick doesn't deserve to be punished for something he didn't do. But if I let this out, it would ruin lives, and Lemon… Lemon would never forgive me."

He looked at Zoe for a moment and then looked down.

"None of that really seems to matter when I see you like this though. I have to do the right thing by you. If Lemon or Magnolia don't come forward by the end of the week, I'm going to have to turn her in." He paused for a moment and then smiled. "What do you know Z, even when you're comatose you still know just how to get me to do the right thing. I love you" he added as he kissed her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lavon?" George asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah" he answered as he turned to look at him.

"I- um, I expected to see Wade here."

"I sent him home to take a shower and get some sleep. Me and Z have been hanging together" he explained.

"Oh" George said as his face paled. "I- I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Damn" Lavon said softly. "What is it?"

"Zoe's mom found out that our court date is tomorrow, now she's looking into taking Zoe off life support- tonight."

"What!" Lavon gasped. "No, she can't do that."

"Apparently, she can."

"What can we do to stop it" he asked urgently.

"Nothing" George shrugged. "Absolutely nothing, her mom has the authority to make all of her medical decisions as of right now. There's no way I can get a judge to hear this case before the end of the night."

"But, but we can't just let her-"

"We have no other choice" George said as he voice started to break.

"Should- should I call Wade?" Lavon asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"No" George said shaking his head. "Let the poor guy have a little more time."

"He should see her before-"

"We still have some time" George interrupted. "We'll call Wade before they- God, I can't even say it."

"This is so surreal" Lavon said as he held Zoe's hand tightly. "I thought we'd have more time, I thought-"

"You thought there'd be some sort of miracle."

"Yeah" Lavon sighed as a tear ran down his cheek. "Do you think I can talk her mother out of this?"

"You could try" George shrugged. "The woman seems pretty set in her ways."

"I need to try" Lavon said as he stood up. "I need to try for Zoe. She's the best friend I've ever had, I need to at least try to save her life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wade yelled frantically as he ran into the room. "What is going on?"

"Wade" Lavon replied. "You've only been gone for two hours, you couldn't have gotten enough sleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep" he explained. "Every time I tried I thought of- What was this you were saying about having to save Zoe's life?"

Lavon looked at George nervously and then put his arm on Wade's shoulder.

"Zoe's mom is talking about taking her off the machines tonight."

"No" Wade gasped. "No, they need to give her more time than that. She's gonna wake up, she will, but they need to give her more time than that, she's not ready…"

"I'm going to try to talk to Candice" Lavon said reassuringly. "Maybe if I offer to drop the case she'll at least wait until Friday."

"Either way, I'm not letting them touch her" he gritted through his teeth. "I'm staying right here next to her, they ain't gonna make me leave."

"Wade," George said softly. "You aren't going to be able to-"

"The hell I ain't!" Wade interrupted. "I'll be damned if I let them kill her. They'll have to kill me first."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me" Ethan said anxiously as he stood up from his chair in the waiting room. "You were just in Zoe's room, right?"

"Yeah" George answered suspiciously. "Who are you."

"I- I'm Ethan Hart" he answered.

"Zoe's dad?" George asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "Yeah, I'm Zoe's dad in every way that counts. Though admittedly I've been a pretty crappy one."

"My condolences" George nodded. "Have you seen her?"

"Just for a minute" Ethan muttered. "That boyfriend of hers that's been stationed in there isn't my biggest fan."

"Wade? Oh, Wade isn't Zoe's boyfriend."

"Really?" Ethan gasped. "Then what is he to her?"

"Well, I mean he _was_ her boyfriend. He cheated on her. He's real broken up about her being in the accident, but truth is as soon as Zoe wakes up… Her and Wade don't have a future."

"Cheating is a hard obstacle to overcome" Ethan said coldly. "So is lying."

"Yeah" George agreed. "It is, I'd know. And I guess you would too."

"I let my anger at Candice get in the way of having a relationship with Zoe" Ethan said regretfully. "And now I may never get the chance to-"

"I know" George said sadly. "I just wish Candice would give it at least a few more days."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan gasped.

"Candice is takin' Zoe of the machines" George explained. "You didn't know?"

"Certainly not" he replied angrily. "I saw Zoe's chart, there's still brain activity, she's only been comatose for a few days, she could still wake up."

"I know" George replied. "I've been fighting tooth and claw here to try and fight her-"

"Well I appreciate your efforts" Ethan answered. "But she's got me to deal with now too, and she's not going to win. I'm going to fight for my daughter, just like I should have twenty years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't have to worry" Wade said teary eyed as he stroked Zoe's face. "I ain't giving up on you Doc.

"Hey" Tansy said softly as she walked into the room.

"Tansy?" Wade asked softly. "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to give George some food, I brought enough for you to have some too if you're hungry."

"I'm not" Wade answered coldly. "But thank you."

"I can't believe it" Tansy sighed. "Part of me has been wanting to see her sense I heard but the other part of me was afraid of seeing her- well like this."

"She looks beautiful" Wade said softly. "Even all tied up to these machines like this."

"She's a very pretty girl" Tansy agreed. "I can see why you like her so much."

"She drives me crazy" Wade smiled. "She drives me absolutely freaking nuts, but I love every minute of it. She's gotten under my skin like no one else."

"That's love" she laughed. "I've seen it between the two of you since the second I walked into town. It hurt like hell when I was still hung up on you."

"And now?" Wade asked looking at her sympathetically.

"And now I'm happy with George. And I want the both of you to be happy too."

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again if she doesn't wake up" Wade said sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I'll be miserable if she never takes me back, but I'll find a way to live with it, but losing her like this- It'd kill me."

"I know" Tansy said sympathetically. "Zoe has so much to give to Bluebell, she's so young, and so full of life, I wish that bitch of a mother of hers would see what she's taking from everybody."

Wade looked at Tansy surprised.

"What?" she asked. "I don't get to be pissed at her too? I like Zoe, and you and Wade are right. She deserves more of a chance than this."

"At first I understood where her mama was comin' from, but now? It's more like she's trying to win a contest than really looking out for Zoe."

"When Zoe wakes up she's going to have a hard time coming to grips with the way her mama has handled things" Tansy nodded.

"That was nice" Wade chuckled. "You said _when _Zoe wakes up, not _if_."

"I have faith in her" Tansy smiled. "She's a tough one."

"Definitely" Wade smiled. "And she's stubborn as hell."

"Thanks Tansy" he said softly. "I needed this."

"Don't mention it" she shrugged. "I'll always care about you Wade. And don't tell George this, but I'm totally rooting for you and Zoe to get back together."

"Thanks Tansy" he chuckled.

"Just do _not_ cheat on her again, even I wouldn't be able to pull for you after that."

"Good bye Tansy" he said softly as she walked out the door.

"I'd never cheat on you again" Wade whispered to Zoe. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. If I got you back, everything would be different. We'd be different. I'd change. I'd be the man that Dr. Zoe Hart deserves. Just please baby, please come back to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello ma'am" Lavon said as he sat next to Candice in the hospital chapel.

"Don't hello ma'am me" she bit back. "I know what you tried to do."

"I'm going to cut to the chase" Lavon sighed. "I dropped the case. Please, just give Zoe to the end of the week."

"Okay" Candice said coldly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. That was all I wanted. I don't want Zoe to die, I'm not that cold-hearted."

"Really?" Ethan asked harshly as he flung open the door to the chapel. "Could have fooled me."

"Oh God" Candice muttered as she rolled her eyes. "How did you even find out about Zoe?"

"Well, instead of the woman I raised her with doing the right thing and calling me to tell me that my daughter was comatose, I had to read about it on the damn internet!" he hissed.

"We're in a chapel" Lavon reminded them. "Perhaps we should take this outside, or else just calm down-"

"You make it sound like you _didn't_ kick Zoe to the curb the minute you found out you didn't share DNA. You broke that little girl's heart you know?"

"And now you're taking away my chance to fix it!"

"I'm not the one that hit her with a car! I'm just trying to do what Zoe would want here! She wouldn't want to be laid up in that bed for the rest of her life. She wouldn't want to live like this. Why is everyone acting like I want to hurt my daughter!?"

"Because you're a spiteful bitch Candice and you always will be!"

"Hey" Lavon yelled. "Stop it! Both of you- this is the last thing Zoe would want. Come on now, try to act like adults here. You've both made mistakes. It's in the past. Get over it. Zoe needs you now. Try to put her first."

"She could still wake up Candice" Ethan said as his voice broke. "She could still wake up, please just give her a chance."

"If this was a patient, and not your daughter, what would you be suggesting?" Candice asked as she cleared her throat.

"I would say it was the family's decision" he answered honestly.

"Well I'm Zoe's family" Candice replied. "I'm deciding in her best interest."

"I don't get a vote?"

"No. You lost your vote when you walked out on us. Now if you'll excuse me I'm exhausted, I'm going back to my hotel room to catch some sleep."

"You have till Friday" she added pointing to Lavon. "And then I'm ending this… torture for me and my daughter."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Anything new?" Wade asked Lavon urgently as he stepped out of the waiting room.

"I talked to Zoe's mom" Lavon answered. "She's giving us until Friday. I mean, that's something, she still has a few days."

"I'm not letting them hurt her, I meant what I said. I don't care what her mama does, I'm not going to sit back and let them kill Zoe."

"Wade, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

"The hell there isn't" he muttered angrily. "They'll have to kill me before I just step back and let her…"

"Wade" Lavon said softly. "It's over. We lost. She has until tomorrow and then…"

"And then nothin'!" he yelled. "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tucker-" Wade called out when he spotted George in the hall.

"Yeah?" he asked running towards him. "What is it? Is there news on Zoe?"

"No" Wade said as he cleared his throat. "She's still the same. It's just, I was wondering what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? How do we stop this?"

"Um… we don't. Wade I'm sorry, from a legal standpoint are hands are tied here."

"But-"

"Candice is Zoe's closest living relative, she's got power of attorney. The plan I hatched was a stretch in the first place, and after Candice's blackmail method- we're out of options."

"So that's it" Wade scoffed. "You're just givin' up on her."

"Wade, if there was any other way I would do anything I could, but our hands are tied."

"You're a coward you know that Tucker? You're just gonna give up on her! If the tables were turned here, Zoe would never give up on you, or anyone else. She'd do whatever she could to save someone's life. She'd come up with one of her crazy schemes, and she'd fight until the last second. And yet all of you are just gonna throw in the towel!?"

"Wade" George said calmly. "You need to calm down buddy, you're screamin'."

"Don't 'buddy' me" he hissed back. "We are not buddies. We're just two guys who live in the same town who care about the same girl. The only difference is that I'm not going to roll over and let her die. I'm gonna fight for her."

"Is everything alright?" a nurse asked as she ran over to them.

"We're fine. Everything's fine" George reassured her.

"The hell it is! Zoe's mama wants to pull the plug on her, and you're just gonna let her!"

"Sir, why don't you sit down?" the nurse said as she guided him to a chair.

"No!" he shouted as he pulled away.

"Our friend was in a major accident" Georg explained. "Wade's been having a hard time coming to terms with everything. He hasn't really gotten any sleep for the past few nights. "

"Do you think he needs to be sedated?" the nurse asked George in a hush.

"I don' think that'll be necessary" George said shaking his head. "Wade, why don't we go outside for a minute-"

"I ain't goin' nowhere with you!" Wade yelled as he started to breakdown.

"I'm going to get some help" the nurse said as she took off.

"Wade, you gotta calm down, okay? You don't want them to have to drug you. You want to be there for Zoe, right?"

"Nothing meant anything before her" Wade cried. "And now…"

"She could still wake up. We have until tomorrow. Wade, you gotta calm down, take a deep breath, we can take a walk around the parking lot or something."

"I don't want to take a walk!" Wade screamed. "I want Zoe back!"

"I know" George said sympathetically. "I want her to wake up too Wade, we haven't lost her yet. You gotta pull yourself together."

"I don't know how to help her" he sobbed. "I can't let them kill her, I can't just-"

"Does he have any drug allergies?" a male nurse asked as he joined Wade and George in the waiting room.

"No" George said swallowing hard.

"We have to admit him before we can give him any drugs, can you fill out the paper work."

"Yeah" George said clearing his throat. "I can ask his ex-wife if there's anything I don't know."

"I just want Zoe back" Wade said softly.

"I know" George said softly. "But this man is going to help you, okay? I think things will seem clearer to you once you've gotten some sleep. You'll feel better."

"No" Wade said shaking his head. "No, I won't feel better until Zoe wakes up. I can't leave, she needs me."

"I'll make you a deal, if you go with this guy, I'll make sure that either me or Lavon is in there with her the whole time, okay? I'll make sure she isn't alone."

"Alright" Wade said defeated. "I am pretty tired."

"I know" George replied. "Get some sleep Wade. We can figure it all out when you wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Z" Lavon said as he sat next to her. "I tried, I really did. I would have taken care of you, but your mom wouldn't let me do that. I had to drop the case for you to have a chance. They're only giving you a little time so you need to wake up. Please, please wake up. I'll miss you too much if you… If I lose you."

"That isn't going to happen" Ethan said firmly as he joined Lavon in the waiting room. "I know you were willing to take care of my daughter, thank you."

"Well, your daughter is very important to me. She's been a great friend."

"I bet she has been" he smiled. "She was always so sweet and loyal. I remember one time when she found this stray cat. She stayed up all night taking care of that decrepit old thing and then she _begged_ me to let her keep it."

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. She was my little girl; I would have given her anything she wanted. Candice wasn't too happy about it though."

"Yeah, that sounds like Candice" Lavon sighed.

"I think she's doing what she thinks is best. She's just too damn selfish and stubborn to see that she's taking away Zoe's chance at waking up and being happy again."

"Yeah" Lavon said as he stroked Zoe's cheek. "Now our only hope is that she wakes up tomorrow."

"I don't know about that" Ethan said. "I did have an idea."

"Really?" Lavon gasped. "Why the hell did you wait until now to say something?"

"Because it's kind of crazy, and it's not going to work unless we wait until the last minute. It's not gonna hold Candice off forever, but it will buy us some more time."

"Okay, what is it?"

"According to Zoe's birth certificate, I'm her father, and there was never an official paternity test performed. If I wait until tomorrow and then insist on having a say in the decision, Candice's hands would be tied for the time being."

"Yes, but as soon as they do test you, you'll have no say."

"Exactly, but like I said. This will buy us more time."

"Zoe does need more of that, it's definitely worth a try. I'll do anything you need me too."

"See" Ethan said as he walked over to Zoe and kissed the top of her head. "I told you I was going to fix this, I'm not going to let them take you away from me sweetheart. I'm going to fight for you, and I know that ex of yours is willing to too. You're going make it through this honey. I'm sure of it."

**Please Review!**


End file.
